pcgfandomcom-20200214-history
Crodin
The Crodin are an evil regieme which are currently in control of the planet Shri. They were originally a strong rebellion, supplimented by alien technology, against Ginkus' nation of Zorelta. History Pre-Cooperation Era Shri was once dotted with hundreds of city-states, all fighting and competing with each other for resources. The Crodin were one of these states. When The Great attacked Shri, the Crodin were among a group of tribes that decided to cooperate to find a way to defeat them. They contributed to the creation of the Zor'L'Ti Cooperation Citadel, and Grodo, one of the Crodin, worked on creating the Constructs. When that project had early failures and was abandoned in favor of the Zigori, Grodo began to resent the alliance. It was then completely broken apart when the Zigori rebelled. (''Squids in Forests'': "Fried Calamari") Zorelta Era - Crodin Rebellion Out of a unified nation covering the entire continent, lead by King Ginkus, a rebellion formed among members of the old Crodin tribe. They were lead by the self-styled Emperor Grodo XVIII. At first they were a small and inconsequential militia, until Future Lab gave them advanced Sphere Technology which they used as weapons against the Zorelta. This allowed them to quickly take over large tracts of land. ("Balzak Globotron") As of the beginning of Ginkus' adventure, the Crodin had taken over much of the Zorelta's continent, with the Capital City being the only remaining holdout for the Zorelta. Finally, they moved in on the capital, and the once-mighty Ginkus was forced to escape as the capital building was seized. He was captured anyway, and locked away. Ginkus returned to the capital building, however, and sealed it off in a stasis field with himself inside. The Crodin, nonetheless, had taken over. (''Ginkus' Odyssey'': "The Last of the Zorelta") Empire Crodin Over the next thousand years, the Crodin solidified their reign. As they couldn't access the old capital, and couldn't destroy it, they couldn't allow it to remain the tallest and most imposing building, for symbolic reasons. As such, they built their own capital building nearby, which was greatly taller and more impressive than the first. They were cruel to their Zoreltan citizens, even torturing them. Chanai Du Ðux was one such Zoreltan subject. (''Squids in Forests Series'': "The Ancient Secret Under Shri") Zoovac, having been sent back in time to the end of the Zorelta Era, was reprogrammed by the Crodin and became a valuable asset to them. (''Pierre Serie''s: "Descent") He served as a torturer for them, and also built an interstellar alliance with other malevolent powers in the Mez'Dora Corridor: The Alliance. ("Balzak Globotron") He also ran a genetic manipulation program, which modified people such as Modri, Zunto and more, converting them into warped versions of themselves with incredible powers. (''Pierre Serie''s: "Descent"; ''Squids in Forests'': "Fried Calamari"; "Balzak Globotron") Modern Encounters Ari met a crashed ship full of Crodin soldiers, with whom he had to work to survive. The Mysterious Statue was attacking their ship, and he, Cassie, and his two little statues helped defend the ship. Nonetheless, the Crodin were intolerant of Ari's unauthorized technology and suspicious of him, as he didn't seem to have ID as a Crodin citizen. (''Squids in Forests'': "Fried Calamari") Around the same time, Pierre was captured by a Cult, and imprisoned in a captured Crodin facility. The facility's computer, loyal to the Crodin, helped her escape. She also joined forces with a Crodin officer, Zunto. It soon became clear that the reason she'd been captured by the cult was to "purify" her; she'd been "contaminated", as she had been subject to Zoovac's genetic manipulation program and the cult wanted to kill her before she could become a monster. She learned this when she confronted Zoovac in the Tower of N. His plan was soon fulfilled and she began to mutate. (''Pierre Serie''s: "Descent") Balzak's Fleet first encountered the Crodin when they approached Shri, and discovered the planet was guarded by a Crodin fleet who immediately attacked them. Once they had dispatched the fleet, Balzak Globotron, Matak Rho' Shivej, and Chanai Du Ðux landed near the old capital and began exploring. In a building nearby, they encountered Zoovac, who had served the Crodin as a torturer for the past thousand years. They de-activated and captured the clown-on-a-stick, with the intention of reprogramming him. (''Balzak Globotron'': "Balzak Globotron") APPEARANCES *"The Last of the Zorelta" *"The Ancient Secret Under Shri" *"Squids in Forests" *"Further Sylvan Squidisms", *"Fried Calamari" *"Descent" *"Balzak Globotron" Miscellaneous * CREATED BY: Xaq See Also * Back to Groups and Organizations Category:Shri Category:Groups Category:Villains